<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learning to Walk by GoblinRenaissance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287782">Learning to Walk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinRenaissance/pseuds/GoblinRenaissance'>GoblinRenaissance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale and Crowley's Bodyswap (Good Omens), Dialogue Heavy, Drunken Flirting, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinRenaissance/pseuds/GoblinRenaissance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Operating someone else's body can be difficult.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Learning to Walk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale opened Crowley’s eyes. He took a second to figure out focussing the pupils and stared at Crowley having the same experience.</p><p>“Well that wasssss reasonably easy. I was expecting ssssssome discomfort at leassssst.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you gotta get your esses under control, I haven’t spoken like that for millennia.” Crowley had melted into Aziraphale’s corporation. The angel didn’t appreciate seeing what he thought of as his body crumpled so dramatically.</p><p>“While we’re giving notes, do sit up straight dear.”</p><p>“And you,” Crowley began, taking a couple of steps across the floor towards his friend, “need to slouch.” he shoved a thin shoulder, which seemed to reset the form into its natural orientation as Aziraphale entered into a mortified stupor.</p><p>“That’s better. Although the slack jaw is a little insulti- wait, Aziraphale? You still with me?”</p><p>“Sssssorry, its just… your walk… my corporation… its a horrifying combination.”</p><p>Crowley’s mischievous grin looked much more unsettling on the angel’s face. He strutted up and down his apartment with a catwalk gait, admiring his own performance in any and all reflective surfaces. </p><p>“I dunno, angel. I reckon my attitude is a good colour on you. Could tempt some real virtue out of people like this.” </p><p>“Please stop posing and show me you can walk normally. Our lives do depend on it.” Aziraphale mumbled from under a pillow.</p><p>“Are you implying I walk abnormally?”</p><p>“Crowley, please.” Aziraphale growled as he removed the pillow and glared.</p><p>“Satan, you make me look like an infernal librarian.” Crowley attempted a more straightforward walk with shorter steps. </p><p>“That’s better but keep practising. And hold your arms up like your constantly worried about something. Cause, you know, I am.”</p><p>“Only if you live in a fit of constant nervous energy to distract yourself from the fact you always should be worried about something. Cause, you know, I do.”</p><p>“And I used to say we have nothing in common.”</p><p>“United in shared suffering as always.” Crowley sighed wistfully and batted pale eyelashes. “Anyway, your turn! Let me see you walk like the one and only serpent of Eden.”</p><p>Aziraphale attempted a mockery of Crowley’s sauntering gait, but was disappointed when the reaction was “Not nearly enough! Walk like you’re <i>fraternising</i> with the generals of two opposing armies!’”</p><p>“Take this seriously!”</p><p>“’Monly tryin’ to help.” Crowley took a large swig from the nearest non-empty wine bottle he could swipe (they’d abandoned quite a few over the course of the evening). “Its taken years to perfect the balance between dark agent of chaos and your friendly neighbourhood temptation. You have one night. Gotta bring out allll the simileeeees.”</p><p>“You really need to stop drinking.”</p><p>“I do not intend to sober up during what could be my last night of existence. Maybe you need to loosen up a bit too!”  Crowley proffered the bottle. “Here, let me tempt you, for old times’ sake.”</p><p>Aziraphale hesitated, but succumbed. His feet were cool in the waters of drunken oblivion and he wasn’t ready to stop paddling. He was still drinking when he realised the vessel was empty.</p><p>“Well thats not the first time my wiles have worked better than I wanted them to.”</p><p>“It’ssssss fine. I’ll be way better at being you now.” Aziraphale cleared his throat and stepped deliberately towards Crowley. “Hello, I’m Anthony J Crowley and I am the universe’s gentlest demon.” Crowley tried to make threatening growls in an unfamiliar throat. “I am deeply ashamed of this and so unsuccessfully attempt to disguise it with a combination of shenanigans and brazen sexuality.” He circled Crowley and leant in, whispering the last two words close.</p><p>Crowley shifted uncomfortably in Aziraphale’s skin. “Thankfully thats all I’ve needed to fool downstairs so far. My turn again!”</p><p>“Whatever you say, angel.” Aziraphale winked a serpentine eye. Crowley glared back and stood up straighter, holding Aziraphale’s hands together in front of him.</p><p>“Good morning, I am Aziraphale, Principality of the Eastern gate and despite my general goodness I feel immense guilt over the pathetic excuses for sins that I come up with and as such, wear my gluttony and my sexuality (which, while not brazen, will keep politely coughing until it gets attention) on my pale blue sleeves.” he pointedly swept Aziraphale’s eyes up and down his own body and grinned.</p><p>“Well I think thats enough uncomfortable honesty to show we both understand our character’s motivations.”</p><p>“Me too. More wine?”</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>“Be right back then. Reluctantly open to feedback on the walk.”</p><p>Aziraphale watched Crowley fidget his way out of the room.</p><p>“Perfect.” he sighed as he played with Crowley’s spidery fingers. </p><p>The demon in angel’s corporation returned with not one, but two more bottles of wine, one of which he had already opened for himself. He popped the cork on the other and handed it over.</p><p>“So, I’m thinking of centering my performance on indifference, do you think that will give the game away?”</p><p>“No, that sounds pretty reasonable. My colleagues and I have treated each other with a sort of polite disdain for quite some time.” Aziraphale took a long swig. “I feel like you can probably drop the usual notes of ass-kissery for the occasion. I don’t think anyone is expected to suck up at their own execution, not even me.”</p><p>“Cheers to that.”An uncomfortably malevolent grin passed across his angelic face. “I should warn you, I thought of a big finish while I was refuelling.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Lets just say I’m pretty good at… persuading... hell fire to do what I’d like.”</p><p>“You mustn’t destroy anybody! We jussssst prevented a war, I’m not dealing with that all over again!”</p><p>“Oh don’t worry, I’ll just ssssssscare them a little. Just a tiiiiiiny bit. And watch that tongue, foul fiend.”</p><p>“She sells sea shells by the sea shore. I’ve just got to keep concentrating. And not get distracted by what you might get up to in heaven, my dear.”</p><p>“I should be worried about you in hell! If you call any demons pet names I’ll come back down and take a dip for real!”</p><p>“Relax, angel, I’m planning on being your usual rakishly charming self” Aziraphale leaned back at this and lounged across the sofa, practising various sunglasses moves all the while. “Although now you’ve shown your hand I feel like I should also have a story to tell.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure you’ll think of something.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>